The Boy is a Monster
by kana-asuki
Summary: Por que todos creen que tiene cara de angel pero yo se la verdad, yo soy quien cada noche aguanta sus sesiones e sexo salvaje que me obliga a tener, por que alfred es un monstruo. AU El lado salvaje de Alfred. AXA


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: pareja Hombre X Hombre, violación de Alfred a Arthur.

- _**Aclaración: **_No sé por qué quise hacer a un Alfred más salvaje.

_**Pareja:**_ Alfred x Arthur.

* * *

><p>Él es un Monstruo, un sexi y fascinante monstruo que noche tras noche me desgarra y llena de placer.<p>

Porque yo soy un alma sin vida, una que le llamo la atención porque puede morder y corromper a gusto y antojo.

Él es Alfred F. Jones el capitán del equipo de futbol de la Universidad, el chico más popular y alegre, aquel que todas desean tener en su cama y que todos admiran, pero ellos no miran en lo que se convierte en las noches, en cómo me posee salvajemente y me hunde en su sucio y salvaje juego.

Pero soy un fiel siervo a su servicio, porque me embrujo y cautivo lleno mi alma de esperanza que solo vive en él, me ato a su persona de todas las maneras posibles, porque yo Arthur Kirkland estoy marcado por ese monstruo.

Yo un rechazado por todos, un nerd invisible, que casi no tenía amigos y aparte era maltratado por sus hermanos, odiado por muchos y despreciado por mas, él me miro y me poseyó con esa mirada de demonio que se cargaba.

Porque Alfred no es una blanca paloma, es un demonio con alas, uno que engaña y hace creer que es inocente, pero yo se la verdad, yo soy quien aguanta sus sesiones de sexo salvaje cada noche- _Iggi_- me habla al oído mientras me abraza por la espalda_- Hoy estuviste más evasivo_- su voz comenzó a volverse ronca- _¿No pensabas Huir de mí?- _me hablo antes de pegarme a la pared y comenzar a morder mi oreja- _¿Creías que hoy no te haría mío?-_ sentí su erección a mi espalda y solo solté un débil gemido antes de que él comenzara a morder salvajemente mi cuello, volviéndome a dejar marcas que intentare ocultar mañana. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar mi pantalón y como las prendas de ambos caían rápidamente y en ese momento lo supe, volvería a perder contra él.

¿Cómo caí en las garras de este demonio con cara de ángel? Ya no lo recuerdo, han sido tantas las veces que me a profanado con salvaje devoción que ya hasta da igual, solo sé que no me lo espere y fue en contra de mi voluntad.

Siento como su cuerpo arremete una vez contra mí, como sus caderas se mueven salvajemente contra mi trasero, como sus manos se pierden en mis muslos torturándome, como sus dientes se clavan en mi piel rudamente, y no puedo más que gemir, gemir de dolor o placer ya da igual, no puedo hacer nada contra de él.

Siento como se corre dentro de mí, aplastándome contra la pared causándome dolor en medio del éxtasis-_Iggi la noche aun es joven_- me toma fuertemente de los hombros y me voltea, veo su cara tan bella y perfecta como siempre, con esa sonrisa pervertida y sus monstruosos ojos brillando lujuriosamente mientras me mira de arriba abajo, cierro mis ojos fuertemente intentando recuperar un poco de mi orgullo robado, intento darle un manotazo que se, por mi estado, no le haría daño, él se ríe diabólicamente y me estampa de nuevo con la pared, que aún tiene sobras de mi eyaculación- _Iggi aún no te queda claro quién es tu amo_- me aprieta uno de mis muslos fuertemente, quiero escapar pero él es más fuerte que yo, siempre lo ha sido, ahora solo me queda resignarme a ser una vez más profanado por ese ser monstruoso- _creo que tengo que dejártelo claro una vez más-_ coloco mis piernas en su cintura y entro estrepitosamente en mi cuerpo cargándome de dolor y placer.

El dolor invadía todo mi ser, y él seguía moviéndose frenéticamente, arriba abajo, un vaivén interminable, sin importarle mis muecas y lágrimas de dolor, el seguía moviéndose como poseído dentro de mí, lo que de seguro haría que mañana no pueda caminar, y él con su máscara de niño bueno se ofrecería a cuidarme y todos pensarían que es la mejor persona, pero nadie sabría que él me obligaría a repetir esta sesión de sexo sadomasoquista con él y ahora sin tener límites de tiempo, simplemente me poseería una y mil veces sin que alguien se atreva a ayudarme.

A nadie le importa que le pasa a este ser miserable, aquel al cual solo poca gente le ha prestado atención, solamente tú me miraste, y solo para causarme más daño del que ya puedo soportar, para ti solo soy una simple muñeca que sirve para saciar aquel ser demoniaco que vive dentro de ti.

Pero hoy estas diferente, más salvaje, si se puede, te siento más fuerte de lo usual, mordiéndome con más fuerza, dejándome marcas por todos lados, tocándome más fuerte, marcando tus uñas en mi piel-_hoy te la pasaste con esa mujerzuela barata francesa-_ sentí como se excitaba de nuevo, y como ejercía más fuerza en sus envestidas , mis pocos amigos están preocupados por mí- Me _ah~ _obligaron a comer _ah~ _con ellos- sentí como se metía más profundo en mi ser cerré fuertemente los ojos- _No me agrada que pases tiempo con esa zorra, eres Mío- _me mordió salvajemente mi cuello, dejando sus dientes marcados en mi piel.

Por qué Alfred se ha adueñado de todo mi ser completamente, he dejado que ese monstruo a devorado mi alma, y aun que no quiera solo sé que mi vida la pertenece a él.

Ha sido así desde la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones, en la que él me violo prácticamente, desde ese momento, sin que lo quisiera, todo mi ser le perteneció a ese hombre- _Dilo Iggi- _me hablo roncamente al oído mientras tomaba mi parte más sensible dándome un tortuoso placer- Soy tuyo…- grite al momento en que sentí como el volvía a correrse dentro de mí.

Por qué él es un Monstruo, uno que ha devorado mi corazón y que me posee salvajemente todas las noches haciéndome sentir un placer tan doloroso y sin el cual podría vivir…

* * *

><p>Acabe, m inspire en la canción de lady gaga "the boy is a Monster".<p>

Prácticamente hizo que Alfie se violara a Iggi, no sé por qué quise sacar el lado más oscuro del héroe.

Ya casi acabo de escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Agua de naranja"- quiero que quede perfecto porque se lo pienso dedicar a una personita: D, espero y les guste este One-shot.


End file.
